Titanic: a Jiley Story
by candygirl243
Summary: Jake and Miley tell their children how they met and fell in love on Titanic's maiden voyage. it's better than it sounds i promise!
1. the tradition

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction and I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or Titanic.**

**

* * *

**

**April 15, 1932**

Miley Ryan looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall. It's been twenty years. She sat in the kitchen thinking about everything that had happened that day and the days leading up to it. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even here the front door open and close. Her husband of nineteen years came up behind her and put his arms around her waist. He kissed her neck and handed her a present. She smiled and handed him one.

"Happy Anniversary, baby," he said.

"Happy Anniversary, Jake," she said back.

She leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She ran her fingers through his hair, and he rested his hands on the small of her back. He deepened the kiss by running his tongue across her bottom lip. She granted him entrance. Their presents for each other lie on the kitchen table forgotten, for now at least. This was all part of their tradition. They broke apart for air.

"Mom, Dad come on it's time," their oldest child, Lucy, called from the living room. Time for part two of the tradition.

Jake and Miley Ryan got married on April 15, 1913; exactly one year after _Titanic_ sank. They figured that the date should have some happiness to it. They have had the same tradition since their oldest children were eight years old. They have four children. Lucy and Logan are the oldest and twins, they're fourteen. Lucy is older by two minutes, and she never lets him forget it. Then there's Riley, she's twelve. And Chase, the baby of the family, is ten. Six years ago on their anniversary the twins asked them how they met. And so the tradition began. Every year since then first Jake and Miley exchange gifts, but they don't open them yet. Then, they tell the kids the story. And after the kids go to sleep, they open their gifts and spend the rest of the night together. But this year was different. This year they were actually going to tell the kids the whole story. In past years they have told them the sugar- coated version; because they thought the kids were too young to hear the whole truth. But this year they were going to tell everything.

Jake and Miley sat down on the couch between Riley and Chase, and the twins shared the other couch across from them.

"Are you guys ready?" Jake asked.

They all nodded their heads eagerly. Jake and Miley smiled at each other and grabbed the other's hand. It was Jake's turn to start the story.

"It all started twenty years ago…"

**April 10, 1912**

_**Jake's POV**_

My best friend Oliver Oaken and I were playing poker in a bar near the harbor. We had everything we had out on the table. But the most wanted things on the table were two tickets for the _R.M.S Titanic's_ maiden voyage.

"Jake, are you crazy? You bet everything we have," Oliver turned to me and said.

"When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose," I said evenly.

I tried to keep a smirk off my face as I said this. Had to keep the poker face up. I didn't want to give away the fact that I had a great hand. We were defiantly going to win. Now, some people might call that cockiness, but I call it confidence. It was the moment of truth.

"Oliver?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied.

"Nothing," I repeated. "Olaf?" I asked.

"Nada," he replied.

"Nada," I repeated. "Sven?" He held up his cards. I pretended to look upset. "Two pair. I'm sorry Oliver." He looked at me with a pissed off look. "I'm sorry you're not as good a poker player as I am. But hey, we're going to America! Full house, baby!" We started yelling and cheering.

"No buddy, _Titanic_ goes to America, in five minutes," the man behind the bar said.

Oliver hurried up and grabbed our things. When I was getting the money and the tickets off the table, Sven grabbed my collar and raised his fist. I thought he was going to punch me so; I turned my head and closed my eyes. But, he punched Olaf instead and started yelling in Swedish at him. I let out a laugh of relief, and Oliver and I ran towards the harbor.

"We're the luckiest sons of bitches in the world, you know that?" I asked.

We made it to the third- class door just as it was about to close.

"Wait, we're passengers," I said.

"Did you go through inspections?" the man at the door asked.

"Of course," I lied. "Besides, we don't have any lice. We're Americans, both of us."

"Fine, come on in," he said.

He let us on the ship and we went strait to the deck. We waved and said good- bye to people we didn't know to look somewhat important. When the ship left the harbor, we turned around to go find our rooms. That's when I first saw her. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. She looked like a fallen angel. We held eye contact for a while, and while I was looking in her eyes I saw something that told me she would rather be anywhere but here. I wanted to know this girl; no I wanted to love this girl. But what would a first- class princess ever want with third- class filth like me?

_**Miley's POV**_

I stepped out of my car onto the harbor in front of the _Titanic. _My best friend Lilly Truscott was right next to me, and my mother and fiancé Jackson Hockley were not far behind. Everyone around me looked so excited to be part of _Titanic's_ maiden voyage, except me. I love it here in London; I've lived here practically my whole life. The only reason we're going back to America is because my daddy died. And now, I felt like I was being dragged back to America in chains.

"What's wrong Miles?" Lilly asked me.

"I just want to go home, Lils," I replied.

"Well think of it this way, we used to live in America, so technically we are going home," she tried to reason.

"You know what I mean, Lilly. I just want to stay here forever," I said glumly.

"Miles you're on the grandest ship ever built, and you act as if you're being taken to you're execution," Jackson said. I think I would prefer my execution right about now.

When we were walking to our suites on the deck, I saw the most gorgeous man I have ever seen in my life. As we held eye contact, I looked deep into his eyes and realized this is a boy I want to love. Too bad I'm engaged.

**Present time**

"So you and daddy loved each other before you even met? That's so romantic," Riley said.

"Yeah, I guess there was just something about you're daddy that drew me in," Miley said.

"Yeah, well I tend to have that effect on women," Jake said with a smirk. All the kids laughed, and Miley playfully slapped him. Jake put a look of fake hurt on his face and said, "That hurt, baby." They looked serious for a minute, and then Jake and Miley burst out laughing. The kids rolled their eyes.

"Can you two stop flirting long enough to finish the story?" Lucy asked.

"I guess we can try," Jake said jokingly.

* * *

**Ok so there is chapter one I hope you guys like it. Oh and by the way Jackson is not Miley's brother in this cuz that would be weird. Anyways please review. :)**


	2. meeting

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the positive reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own it.**

**

* * *

**

**April 11, 1912**

_**-Jake's POV-**_

The next day Oliver and I were sitting on the deck. I was drawing in my sketchbook, and Oliver was talking to a girl. I was drawing a picture of a man and his daughter standing by the railing. As I watched them, I started thinking about my own parents. They died two years ago when I was fifteen. Even since then, Oliver and I have been exploring the world together. We've been best friends since we were born. He's the only family I have left n this world. I looked up from my drawing for a few minutes, and I saw her again. She was so beautiful. She was leaning against the railing of the first-class deck. The sun was shining on her, and her brown, curly hair was blowing in the wind.

"Jake?" Oliver said. I didn't answer him. I just continued to look at the gorgeous girl in front of me. Oliver and the girl with him looked in the direction I was looking.

"I wouldn't get too caught up in her if I was you. Y'all are from two different worlds. And besides, she's engaged," the girl next to Oliver said. As soon as she said it, a man walked up the girl and pulled her back into the dining room. He fiancé, no doubt.

"Yeah well, I can dream," I said with a small laugh. "I'm Jake Ryan, by the way."

"Sarah Jones," she said with a smile. "Do you make any money with your drawings?"

"Sometimes," I replied.

We all talked for the rest of the day. Sarah was a pretty cool girl, even though she always talked about making the world a better place or something like that. She seemed like she'd be a good friend.

Later that night I was laying on one of the benches on the deck when I heard someone run by. I looked up and saw that it was that girl I just couldn't get off of my mind. I heard her sob loudly as she ran by. I was curious about what was wrong, so naturally I followed her.

_**-Miley's POV-**_

I couldn't take it anymore. I felt like I had no control of my life. Everyone thinks I have it made because I have money. Boy, are they wrong. All my life I've never done anything I've wanted. The only person who ever considered what I wanted was my daddy, and he's gone now. But my mom is a whole different story. Hell, the woman didn't even let me pick the man I wanted to marry. I'm seventeen for Christ sake; I think I can at least be able to decide that. And now, she's carting me back to American against my will. To say I didn't like my life would be an understatement. I was being ripped out of my home, and being forced to marry a man I despised. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran.

As I was running I started to cry. I ran all the way to the back of the ship. I just wanted it to end. I stepped over the railing, and I was about to let go. Then, someone started talking to me.

"Don't do it," a boy said. I turned around slightly. It was the boy I saw when I was first boarding the ship.

"Go away, don't come any closer. I'll do it. I'll jump," I said. I think I was trying to convince myself more than him at the moment. Before he showed up, I was sure I was going to do it. But, there was something about him that made me want to step back over the railing.

"No you won't," he said confidently. I was pretty sure I wasn't going to jump any more, but I wasn't about to let him tell me what to do.

"Excuse me? How can you try to tell me what I will and will not do? You don't know me," I said.

"You would have done it by now," he said. He was right.

"You're distracting me," I sad. Just because I changed my mind didn't mean I couldn't string him along. And besides, I wanted to keep talking to him. He has a very soothing voice.

"Fine then. But if you jump, I'm going to have to go in after you. I'm too involved now. If you jump, I jump. Can you die with that on your conscious?" he asked as he took off his jacket and shoes.

"You'd really come in after me?" I asked a little shocked.

"Well, yeah. I couldn't just let you die. I'd feel too guilty. Besides, if I was here when you jumped people might think I pushed you over. And, I really don't feel like getting arrested tonight," he said with as a small smile formed on his face. He has a gorgeous smile.

"Well I guess I'll come back over, just so you don't have to jump in after me. But, I'm just going to let you know that I'm doing this in silent protest," I joked. He let out a small laugh. I turned around and grabbed his hand. I swear I felt a spark go off. I think he felt it, too.

"I'm Jake Ryan," he said.

"Miley Stewart," I said.

"Well Miss. Stewart, it's a pleasure to meet you," he said with a smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Ryan," I said through a laugh. I lifted my foot up to go over the rail. It got caught in my dress, and I slipped. I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Don't worry, I've got you," Jake said. "Just try to pull yourself up." He held out his other hand, and I grabbed it, too. He put my arms around his neck and grabbed around my waist. As he pulled me back on the ship he tripped and fell on top of me.

He stayed there for a few seconds and smiled at me. I smiled back. He stood up and dusted himself off. Then, he held out his hand, and I took it. There was that spark again. I know he felt it, too. He pulled me off the ground. He didn't let go of my hand, and I didn't want him to.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, thank-you for saving me," I said.

"No problem," he said. All of the sudden, two police men ran up. One was tall and skinny, and the other was short and fat.

"Who screamed?" the skinny one asked. They both looked suspiciously at Jake. Then, their eyes traveled down to our joined hands. We quickly let go. I spoke up.

"Well, Mr. Ryan here just saved my life."

"Really now?" the fat one said.

"Yes, I was leaning over to look over at the propellers when I slipped. And, I would of gone overboard if Mr. Ryan wouldn't of grabbed me and pulled me back," I said.

"Well then, the boy is a hero," the skinny one said. They both shook his hand and mumbled something to me about telling Jackson I was ok. Then, they walked off.

"Thanks for not saying anything," I said.

"I didn't think I needed to," he said.

"So Jake, why don't you come and eat dinner with us tomorrow evening? It's the least I can do to repay you," I said.

"Sure. I mean, if it's alright with your people," he said jokingly.

"I'm sure they'll be fine with it after they hear about how you saved me. Which they all probably know by now. Those police men can't keep their mouths shut," I said with a smile. He smiled back. God, I love that smile.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow," he said as he turned to walk away.

"Wait, do you want to hang out and talk or something tomorrow morning?" I asked hopefully.

"I would love to. Good night, Miley," he said as he walked away.

"Good night, Jake," I whispered after he left.

**Present Day**

"I can't believe you did that, Mom," Lucy said.

"I was desperate to get out," Miley said.

"Good thing Dad showed up and changed your mind, or the world would be one sad place. Because I would have never been born," Logan said.

"Logan, I think your dad is rubbing off on you. You need to take care of that ego," Miley said with a smile.

"Hey, I think I'm insulted," Jake said through a laugh.

"You should be," Miley said jokingly. They leaned in and kissed.

"Hello people, less kissing and talking. On with the story," Chase said. Jake and Miley broke apart, and everyone laughed.

"Fine," Jake said.

* * *

**Well there was chapter two! I hoped everyone liked it. I didn't know Sarah's last name so I made one up. If anyone forgot who she is, she's the girl who's obsessed with helping the needy. Not that that's a bad thing. Anyway, please review!**


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Hey guys I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. And, I'm sorry to say I won't be updating again for three weeks because I'm going on vacation. Once again I'm really, really, uber sorry. But I promise when I get back I'll update a lot, so don't get too mad at me.**


End file.
